This invention relates to a process for treating raw gas producted by the gasification of coal under super-atmospheric pressure and at elevated temperatures by a treatment with oxygen and water vapor and, if desired, additional gasifying agents. Such additional gasifying agent is, e.g., carbon dioxide.
It is known that raw gas produced by a pressure gasification of coal can be freed from dust and condensible constituents by scrubbing and cooling. The purified gas can then be converted into synthesis gas. This necessitates also a desulfurization to avoid a deterioration of catalysts.
Reactors for a gasification of coal under pressure with oxygen and water vapor, so-called gas generators, are known, e.g., from German Pat. No. 1,021,116 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,409.